endcreditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Plastic: Fallen/Credits
Full credits for Terminator: Dark Fate. Logos Opening Paramount Pictures Skydance and Twentieth Century Fox Presents In association with Tencent Pictures A Lightstorm Entertainment/Skydance production Terminator: Dark Fate Closing Directed by Tim Miller Produced by James Cameron David Ellison Screenplay by David S. Goyer Justin Rhodes Billy Ray Story by James Cameron Charles Eglee Josh Friedman David S. Goyer Justin Rhodes Linda Hamilton Arnold Schwarzenegger Mackenzie Davis Natalia Reyes Gabriel Luna Diego Boneta Edward Furlong Edited by Julian Clarke, ACE Director of Photography Ken Seng Production Designer Sonja Klaus Costume Designer Ngila Dickson Music by Tom Holkenborg Visual Effects Supervisor Eric Barba U.S. Casting by Mindy Marin, C.S.A. U.K. Casting by Lucinda Syson, C.S.A. Crawl Art Cast TBA Second Unit TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors Ricardo Bonisoli Owen Calouro Marko Chulev Rémy Dalmas Hugo Debat-Burkarth Georg Kaltenbrunner Jon Mitchell Pat Moreira Martin Murphy Stefano Oggeri Mohammad Rastkar Nelson Sepulveda Klaus Seitschek Shivas Thilak Darrin Wehser Wade Wilson Florian Witzel Visual Effects Editors Zack Mazerolle Katrina Taylor Lead Digital Artists Tigran Badalyan Aaron Barr Ken Beauchamp Duncan Blackman Siksit Boonyodom Charley Carlat Erico Caselle Chris Cooper Michael Corcoran Ryan Dutour Nathan Gardner Joshua Herrig Dong Yon Kang Julien Lasbleiz Laura LeBlanc Miguel Macaya Ten Greg Massie Stephen Misek Alexander Poei Ashwin Ram Diego Rebello Ziad Shureih Alfonso Sicilia Domenick Simpson Luke Vallée Stephen Wong Digital Artists Kevin Adams Tanseer Ahmed Alper Aksit Amer Alameddine Weverton Alves Gerard Emmanuel Amador Ben Anderson Matt Anderson Tor Andreassen Audun Ase Randall Bahnsen Michael Balzer Joel Bautista Dugan Beach Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Jean-Paul Beaulieu Thomas Bevan Kiro Biye Javier Blanco Ruiz Moragot Bodharamik Joao Bogossian Aron Bonar Rigel Bowen Steve Braggs Aaron Brown Meagan Byrt Gem Ronn Cadiz Daniel Camp Janice Chan Karhoe Chan Malavika Chandrakanth Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran KahJeng Cheong Hyunjin Cho Hyemee Choi Jung Youil Choi Nicolas Chombart Joe Chye Mickael Coedel Krishnamurti Costa Scott Dace Rhea Darch Filippo Dattola Jeffrey de Guzman Mark Della Rossa Michael Dharney Hannes Doornaert Ryan Duhaime Corinne Dy Abdullah Ecirli Brent Elliott Raul Essig Leandro Estebecorena Youngbin Eun Jack Evans Kornel Farkas Paul Faulkes Conny Fauser Fathima Femino Dan Finnegan Martin Fischer Larkin Flynn Brian Fortune Jack French David Frylund Otzen Ryoji Fujita Alexander Fuller Martin C. Furman Andrius Gabriunas Becerra Ranjit Singh Gill Ryan Gillis Jose Gloria Mike Goddard Michael Gomes Daniel Goncalves Moy Maria Goodale Yann Goument Lee Graft Michael Leigh Gresham John Gresko Branko Grujcic Juan José Güiraldes Michael Halsted Giles Hancock Chris Hempel Sarah Higgs Sherry Hitch Maung Maung Hla Win Andrew Hodgson Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Daehwan Jang Sven Jensen Odigie Johnson Thom Jones Himanshu Joshi Anto Juricic Ravi Kasumarthy Matthew Kee Laurent Kermel Anne Kim Gunsik Kim Haetsal Kim Jeannie Kim Oliver Kirchhoff YunJung Ko Julian Koerrenz Elicia Koo Kolby Krook Frankie Kwak Felder Kwek Alison Lake Jaymie Lam Alberto Landeros Toan-Vinh Le Wuchien Ken Lee Young Lee John Levin Megan Dolman Lewis Joseph Briones Li Leo Feng-I Liao Alex Liu Dave Logan Reilly Lohr Michael Lum Stu MacRae Jason Madigan Titus Majerski Emil Malm Jona Maluck David Manos Morris Patrik Marek Stanislaw Marek Muhammad Marri Geordie Martinez Sachin Mathew Jonathan J. McCallum Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Aparna Mepani Andre Metello Adrian Millington Taisa Monteiro Rakesh More Paul Moriaux Patrick Myers Ullas Narayana Philip Negroski Sebastian Ness Evan Ng Yuhon Ng Carmen Ngai Trong Khoa Nguyen John Niforos Ross Norcross John O'Connell Alex Ouzande Jessica Papstein Ryan Jae Wook Park Ian Parra Patino David Pate Vishal Patel Dhruva Fatak Pathak Vasho Pekar Kalle Peterson Nandan Phansalkar Laura Philippe Jakub Pistecky Daniel Pomares Gonzalez Richard Raimbault Leo Recompsat Michelle Redman Jun Ren Kevin Reuter Reymund Reyes Mickael Riciotti Ali Rizvi Dylan Robinson Oswin Rodrigues Cesar Rodriguez Bautista Kevin San Roman Schmidt Brian Schultz Kristin Sedore Jiyong Shin Chong Kian Shyang Ed Siomacco Jr. Tay Chin Siong Ben Sledge Natalie Smith Rebecca Smith Nadia So Perry Hyun-Woo Sohn Joseph Spano III Derek Stevenson Jeff Struthers Sujil Sukumaran Xiaoxuan Sun Yegor Swarovski Peter Tan Roy Tan ShihMing Tay Seow Tai Tee Nathan Thomas Josh Thornhill Jamie Tilston Tim Tobin Shermaine Toh Azusa Tojo Kazuma Tonegawa Sourabh Uppal Vladimir Valovic Rick van de Schootbrugge Lies Veldeman Archie Villaverde Tracy Villeda Fabrice Visserot Anne Vu Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Narissa Wall Chang Wang Tim Ward Eric Weber Jeff Wells Paulo Welter Evan Wen Ryan Weston Mike White Marc Whitelaw Paul Wiens Kaitlyn Williams Brad Willis Kyle Winkelman Sam Wirch Robin Witzsche Eric Wong Chris Wood Joe Woodward Stevenson Gary Wu Elvin Siew Xiangyou Tuba Yalcin Tim Yang Can Yuksel Tiffany Yung Eric Zhang Edward Zhou Visual Effects Production Coordinators Julianne Appleton Alexis Borchardt Margaret Cardell Lesly Cazares Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Lane Howard Tang Kuan Hui Llewellyn Littlemore Sina Sultani Yegor Tesler Matteo Veglia Kaisha Williams Production and Technical Support Tracey Baxter Chee Jun Ghai Anthony Guiry Julia James Darryl Li Wu Liqun Thomas Mackenzie Ryan McDonald Catherine McQuaid Stephanie Meyerink Taran Nijjar Rebecca Orr Melissa Roberts James Spadafora Mark Tudo Sheryl Warnock Francis Woon David Wortley Technology Thomas Chan Dylan Coates Mitchell Deeming David Galeano Zach Kenemer Sungmin Lee Harrison Parker Barnaby Robson Ted Slominski James Tomlinson David Zbriger ILM Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. Soundtrack Album on PARAMOUNT MUSIC Songs "The Terminator Theme" Written by Brad Fiedel "Te quiero" Produced, Mixed, Written, and Performed by Norbert Galouo and José Miguel Ortegon Palmacoco Records, Apm Music. Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government Visual Effects Produced in Part in Melbourne, Australia With The Assistance of Film Victoria Australia Visual Effects Produced in New South Wales, Australia With The Assistance of Create is NSW Under the Made in Fund With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant Special Thanks to TBA Copyright © 2014 Skydance Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely uoincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits